Enterprise collaboration tools allow multiple users within an enterprise, such as a business, to collaborate on data, projects, meetings, decisions, and the like. Real-time collaboration allows the users to, in real time, analyze and modify data, plan meetings, and make and analyze decisions related to the enterprise.